


The Traveler

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Flash (TV 1990), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: While going for a run, 90's Barry Allen ends up in a Central City he doesn't recognize. Why does everything look different? Why is everyone calling him Jay? Does Jay Allen not exist on this Earth? How is he going to get home?





	The Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> The 90's Flash is owned by CBS while the 2014 Flash is owned by The CW.  
> This fic has been discontinued. If you would like to adopt this fic, then please feel free to.

         Barry stares at the red suit at Star Labs. He’d retired from the police force years ago, but he still went out as the Flash. Despite being sixty years old, Barry wasn’t slowing down anytime soon.

         “You know you really ought to slow down.” Tina states as she walks in. Barry looks at her.

         “Why? I _love_ what I do as the Flash.” He asks.

         “Because you’re a sixty-year-old man Barry!” Tina shouts.

         “And you’re fifty-seven! What’s your point?” Barry asks.

         “I’m just saying that a man your age really ought to retire from superhero business.” Tina answers.

         “Ha ha, very funny. Without me, who would protect this city?” Barry asks.

         “And who will protect it after you’re _gone_ Barry? Huh? _No one_!” Tina shouts. Barry sighs.

         “I’m going for a run.” He declares as he changes into his suit.

         “Barry don’t you dare—” Tina starts to say, but by then it was too late, he was already gone. Ever since Jay died, and he got his powers, Barry couldn’t just sit by and do nothing when there were people out there that needed saving. As the Flash, he could _do_ that. Why can’t Tina understand that? Hell, Julio was all for him being the Flash! He sighs. Whatever he guessed, it’s not like he can tell her not to worry.

         As Barry runs he starts going faster, and faster, and faster until he sees himself opening a breach. He runs through the breach, too lost in thought to realize that he had run through it. His eyes widened when the breach closes. He stops after that, and stares at his surroundings in confusion. _Where the hell am I?_ He wonders. As he continues walking he sees a sign: Welcome to Central City.

         “What the _hell_? This looks nothing like Central City!” He shouts to empty air. When Barry ran through the breach, Cisco almost had a heart attack.

         “¡Ay Dios mío!” Cisco shouts, clutching his chest. Barry frowns.

         “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya.” He apologizes. Cisco stares at him. Why was Jay wearing a different suit than he usually does?

         “Hey Jay! What’s with the new suit?” Cisco asks. Barry blinks.

         “I think you have me confused with someone else. Jay was the name of my brother.” Barry tells him. Cisco blinks.

         “You’re _not_ Jay Garrick, are you?” He asks. Barry shakes his head.

         “Afraid not. My name is Barry Allen.” He introduces. Cisco slowly blinks. _Wait, one of Henry and Jay’s doppelgangers is named Barry Allen? The hell?_ Barry frowns. _Oh God, he’s broken._

         “Uh, Earth to whatever your name is?” He asks with concern, waving his hand in his face.

         “Right, sorry. My name is Cisco Ramon. Why don’t you come with me to Star Labs, so we can work on getting you home?” Cisco asks. Barry blinks.

         “You guys have a Star Labs too? Well then let’s go.” He insists.

         “Hang on a sec.” Cisco says as he opens a breach. Barry’s eyes widened.

         “Holy shit that’s so cool!” He exclaims. Cisco cracks up as he and Barry walk through the breach and into Star Labs. When Cisco walks in with Barry, Caitlin, Harry, and Barry stared in confusion.

         “Uh Jay what’s with the suit?” Barry asks. Barry rolls his eyes.

         “My name isn’t Jay, it’s Barry.” He answers. Barry blinks.

         “Okay, that’s just confusing. I’m calling you Bart.” He says. Bart snorts.

         “Bart? Seriously?” He asks.

         “Okay, so you’re clearly not from this Earth, or Earth-three. I’m guessing you ran here?” Harry asks.

         “Yeah. You don’t seem that phased by the fact that a person from another came here.” Bart says. They all crack up.

         “That’s because this guy is from Earth-two.” Caitlin says, pointing to Harry. Bart’s eyes widened.

         “ _Get out_!” He exclaims.

         “No, it’s true.” Cisco smiles.

         “What Earth are you? Bart asks.

         “Earth-one.” Barry answers.

         “I must say your Star Labs is a lot fancier than the one back home.” Bart compliments.

         “Dude! You have to let me design you a new suit before you go back to your Earth!” Cisco grins. Bart chuckles.

         “Thanks, but I think I’ll keep the one I have on.” He states. Cisco pouts.

         “Aw, come on!” He whines.

         “Well, you must be hungry. Here.” Barry says as he tosses the calorie bars at Bart. Bart catches it and blinks.

         “Thanks, uh…” He mutters, his voice trailing off.

         “Right! I’m Barry, that’s Caitlin, you seem to already know Cisco, and that’s Harrison Wells from Earth-two, though we call him Harry.” Barry introduces. Bart blinks.

         “You’re telling me my doppelganger is some kid?” He asks.

         “ _Excuse you_! I’m in my twenties!” Barry states.

         “Still a kid.” Bart states, rolling his eyes.

         “So, I have a question.” Bart adds.

         “Okay, shoot.” Cisco tells him.

         “Barry do you have a brother?” Bart asks.

         “Not that I’m aware of.” Barry answers. Bart blinks.

         “Huh. That’s weird.” He says.

         “Why is that weird?” Barry asks.

         “I was hoping to meet Jay Allen, if he was still alive that is.” Bart answers. They all blink.

         “Wait, wait, wait. Jay has a doppelganger that was Barry’s doppelganger’s brother? Oh God, my head hurts.” Cisco complains.

         “Ramon! _Focus_!” Harry scolds as Bart eats the calorie bars. Man, these things are good.

         “Is there a Julio Mendez on this Earth?” Bart asks.

         “What like the lounge singer? You know him on your Earth?” Caitlin asks.

         “A lounge singer? That’s… that’s something. The Julio I know is a police scientist.” Bart comments.

         “Dude, I _so_ have to come to your Earth sometime. It sounds awesome.” Barry grins.

         “Not without _me_ you’re not!” Cisco complains.

         “Duh! I can’t go Earth hopping without my best friend by my side!” Barry laughs.

         “What about Christina McGee?” Bart asks.

         “Oh yeah. She’s the head of Mercury Labs.” Harry informs.

         “So, where’s the best place to eat around here anyway? I’m starving.” Bart wonders.

         “Big Belly Burger.” Everyone answers in unison.

         “Big belly what?” Bart asks. Cisco gasps, loudly.

         “You don’t have a Big Belly Burger on your Earth? That’s it, _we’re going_!” He insists.

 


End file.
